deathwishfandomcom-20200213-history
Romero Brothers Cartel
The 'Romero Brothers Cartel '''is a Los Angeles-based drug cartel run by brothers Jack Romero and Tony Romero in ''Death Wish 4: The Crackdown. Paul Kersey took them down along with Ed Zacharias's Cartel under the false impression that the Fake Nathan White was trying to get revenge against them. The Romero Brothers Cartel controlled about 45 percent of the drug trade in Los Angeles. History Before Paul Kersey The Romero Brothers Cartel was created in the early 1980s by Jack Romero and Tony Romero and started to move in on Ed Zacharias's operations, but Zacharias made peace with them before a war could start. The Romero Brothers and Ed Zacharias agreed to split the drug trade in Los Angeles in half so that they would have equal control. This peace was short-lived as the Fake Nathan White wanted to have control of the whole drug market in Los Angeles for himself and sought to take them down. Against Paul Kersey The Fake Nathan White recruited Paul Kersey to take down the Romero Brothers Cartel under the false impression that he wanted revenge against them. After Paul finds out more information about the Romero Brothers Cartel operations, he kills the leader of their street dealers, Max Green, and his two assistants. Later, Paul kills their top hitman, Frank Bauggs, by throwing him off the top of his apartment building. As Tony begins to suspect Ed Zacharias, Jack tries to think of who else could be attacking them and decides to set up a meeting with Ed Zacharias before a war starts. At an oil field, the Romero Brothers meet with Ed Zacharias, who tries to tell them that someone is setting them up. Tony doesn't believe him and Paul starts sniping them. The Romeros thought it was a set up and a shootout ensues, leaving most of the men on each side dead - the only survivor is Zacharias's top hitman, Nick Franco. Paul shoots at Jack's arm - who is right after killed by Nick Franco beforehand -, then shoots at Tony from behind, killing him too. After the shootout at the oil field, the Romero Brothers Cartel is left in ruins and is unable to operate. Appearance and attitude Hitmen and higher-ranking members of the Romero Brothers Cartel always wear suits and neckties, while the lower-ranking ones wear casual street clothes. Their appearance isn't much different from that of the members of Ed Zacharias's Cartel, and they dress like stereotypical gangsters and drug dealers. The Romero Brothers Cartel is slightly weaker than Ed Zacharias's Cartel, although they share equal power in the drug trade in Los Angeles. They dominate the area so much that they don't even notice the Fake Nathan White's operations. The Romero Brothers Cartel seem to be more "americanized" and not having any Mexican or South American connections, like Ed Zacharias's cartel is. They tend to employ members from other ethnicities and have a large number of whites and afros in their organization. Although less cruel than Zacharias's members, they are ruthless and violent when absolutely necessary, and keep their operations under control with a strong grip on the city. Though the organization was solid and well-kept, it was not strong enough to stand up against Paul Kersey, and both cartels were taken down completely. Known members * Brothers Jack Romero and Tony Romero, both as leaders * Frank Bauggs * Max Green * Romero Brothers Bodyguard Gallery Romero Brothers Cartel 3.JPG|Members of the Romero Brothers Cartel in a shootout at the oil field. Romero Brothers Cartel 4.JPG|Frank Bauggs, Tony Romero, Max Green and Jack Romero at Ed Zacharias's birthday party. Category:Antagonists Category:Gangs